the moment i saw you
by fan-tasy.ching
Summary: This is a songfic, my first, that i wrote a few years ago...i poured all i had in it.  the song is cry, from the movie. that movie has really good music -missed the time when i could write.  i hope you like it.


_I'll Always Remember  
>It Was Late Afternoon<br>It Lasted Forever  
>And Ended Too Soon<em>

It was late when I left school. The campus was quiet as I went down the stairs and walked through the long corridors. It was one of the few moments in one's life that there were no feelings in me. Nothing.

And then it came to my classroom.

The moment I saw him standing there by the window, I could not move.

_You Were All By Yourself  
>Staring Up At A Dark Gray Sky<em>

He was facing the window, his back towards me. Just a regular guy who happened to be in my class.

Somehow I could not move.

There was something about him that kept me frozen right on the spot.

It had to be sadness.

He wasn't labeled as someone unhappy at school.

But if you looked closely, real close, you would notice that in between those chuckles and teases he would have this expression every now and then.

_It Was Late In September  
>And I've Seen You Before<em>

_You Were Always The Cold One  
>But I Was Never That Sure<em>

A faraway gaze in his eyes and the corners of his mouth drooping a little bit.

It wasn't like he was a close friend or anything. I just tended to notice stuff like this.

I also noticed in those brief moments when he had that look on, my mind would go numb. When I could finally feel again, all left in me was the sorrow in his eyes.

So I often found myself feeling all confused for the entire day, just because for one second, I caught him looking out of the window, gazing at the sky.

_In Places No One Would Find  
>All Your Feelings So Deep Inside Deep Inside<em>

Strange how one harmless face expression could do.

Stranger still was what the view of his back was doing to me now.

Looking at him made me realize that melancholy could be mesmerizing.

I was transfixed at the doorway.

_You Were All By Yourself  
>Staring At A Dark Gray Sky<br>I Was Changed_

Maybe it was the stillness in the room. Or maybe it was the way he stood, so rigid and weak at the same time. Though I couldn't see his face, somehow I knew.

No, he wasn't holding any tissue paper or handkerchief. He wasn't trembling from sobs either. And I didn't hear any snivels.

But there was something in me that tell me

he had been crying.

Maybe, maybe it was how they said that people could _connect_ and perceive each other's feelings. And I knew. I just did.

So there I was, magnetized to the sadness, _his_ sadness, wondering how I could be so sure that he was crying when there were no particular indications, as he turned around.

_It Was Then That I Realized  
>That Forever Was In Your Eyes<br>The Moment I Saw You Cry _

His eyes were glistering. But they did not give off any sparkle, or any dazzle like when he grinned. Instead, they absorbed my energy. All I wanted to feel at that moment was the bitterness in those glistering eyes.

And his face, sadder than I had imagined.

I couldn't say anything. There was so much I wanted to tell him. So much I'd be willing to do for him, just if it could take away the emptiness he was radiating. Could emptiness be taken away?

_I Wanted To Hold You  
>I Wanted To Make It Go Away<br>I Wanted To Know You  
>I Wanted To Make Your Everything Alright <em>

I had no idea how long we were standing there looking at each other. It might just be half a minute, but it felt like eternity to me.

_In Places No One Would Find  
>All Your Feelings So Deep Inside Deep Inside<br>It Was Then That I Realized  
>That Forever Was In Your Eyes<br>The Moment I Saw You Cry_

But then he smiled. Yes, that was what he did. He smiled at me.

But what surprised me more, were the four words followed. The four words that I would never, ever, forget.

Suddenly, all kinds of sentiments seemed to be flowing in the room. Or were they just inside me?

Relief, calmness, frustration, warmth, grief, tiredness, completeness, anxiety, delight…and perhaps, just maybe, love?

'I'll walk you home.'


End file.
